The Collaborative Research Center for American Indian Health (CRCAIH) is designed to create a platform to bring together Tribal communities and health researchers, from multiple disciplines, to work together in the development of cutting-edge transdisciplinary research that will address the significant health disparities experienced by American Indians in South Dakota, North Dakota and Minnesota. All projects within the CRCAIH will embrace a social determinants of health theme. This theme was selected because of the needs of the region, the immediate applicability of many social determinants of health to public health intervention programming and the existing strengths within the consortium of partners. The overarching specific aims of the CRCAIH are outlined below and are elaborated upon and defined within various areas of this grant application.